For Better or Worse
by Maisha.Gee
Summary: Anna is Billy's Ex-girlfriend's daughter. And when her mom has blown all the money on booze and bail-out money Anna and her mom have to move back to Forks. Wonder how that will smooth over with the chief dog living in that house too.
1. Chapter 1

Summary.

Anna is Billy's Ex-girlfriend's daughter. And when her mom has blown all the money on booze and bail-out money Anna and her mom have to move back to Forks. Wonder how that will smooth over with the chief dog living in that house too.

Chapter one.

"Anna I need you to run up stairs and check and see if I grabbed everything that we need to take over to uncle Billy's" my mom yelled at me from the trunk of our car. I didn't understand why we had to go and move back in with her handicapped best friend and his social outcast son. We had a perfectly good house here in California. What was even better about this house was that it was away from Washington state which was full of bad memories of my father. God did I hate that bastard. Oh well at least my mom dumped his ass when I was twelve you know after he was beating me and her for most of my life.

Anyways the main reason we are moving away from SUNNY California is because well I've been getting into some deep shit of late and my mom can no longer pay the bills after the last time she had to bail me out. Oh well I still feel like it's her own fucking fault. If the bitch wasn't spending half the income on booze and cigarettes then we would probably not be in this predicament.

I walked back into the house and walked around the upstairs. First I went into my mom's room checked the closet and everywhere else to see if everything was cleared out then walked across the hall into my room and stopped right when I got to the middle of the room. There were so many memories in this room. This where I went through so many phases from trying to be my mom's best girl to thinking this bitch just makes her own problems. I walked over to the window opened the blinds to look at the backyard. That was where I had my first kiss. It was with a college guy named Keith. I dumped him when he wanted to have sex with me. He called me a week later crying, it was pretty epic.

"Anna?" said my mom from behind me. I turned to look at her. Then looked back out the window.

"Is there really no other option? Must we really go?" I asked.

"Well there is one other option." she said.

"Yeah what's that?"

"Well you see I could start working four jobs instead of three. Quit smoking and sell the car." she said.

"Ok that could work. You go grab the boxes from the living room and I'll grab the ones from the kitchen and we will both start unpacking." I said starting to walk towards the door.

"Anna you know that's not going to happen we already sold all of our furnisher and you are already enrolled at the Quileute school-" I cut her off with a groan and flopped down on the floor.

"But we go anywhere other than Forks to start over new. I'm begging. We could go to Las Vegas!"

"Las Vegas? Really? And what am I going to do for work?" she asked.

"You can be a dealer and I could be a show girl and together we bring in more than enough money to move-"

"Right back to the same dead end place that we are in right now?" she sat down next to me. "Anna we need to get out of this rut. We need to go some place that we can start new. That has friendly faces and fresh air for us to breath."

"It can't be that fresh it's right by the ocean."

"Come on Anna the last time you were in La Push you were five years old after that we lived in Seattle."

"Hey we could move there!" I said excited.

"Maybe." she replied.

"Really?" she thought for second.

"Ok I will cut you a deal. After six months when we have our feet back on the ground and we have enough money to get our own place and are ready to move out of Uncle Billy's then we can look for places to live in Seattle. But the deal only works if you stay out of trouble with the law. Attend your classes and get decent grades. Which means at least C's and B's." she let me think this over for a second. "So do we have a deal?" she said offering her hand.

"Only if you let me take the car for a spin every now and then." my license was suspended but oh well still a fair deal.

"Nope not without a license. But how about I quit smoking and only get two alcoholic beverages a week." for my mother that was a great deal to give up. But to toy with her a bit I made face like I was thinking really hard then smiled and shook her hand.

Two days and five hours later.

We finally made it to Washington. We stopped in Olympia to take pictures of the capital and went and to the dancing waters. Then it was back in the car to drive another three hours.

When we finally arrived to Forks my mom and I got out of the car and went to an ice-cream parlor to meet Billy and his son. I got a vanilla and my mom got chocolate. Before I got to my third lick of my cone Billy was rolling in with his son following close behind.

Billy came in with a smile on his face. As if he was happy to have some free loaders come in and stay on his couch.

My mother stood up to go give Billy a hug.

"Ugh Will it has been forever since last I saw you!" Will? Since when has mom called Billy Will?

"It's really good to see you Val." said Billy. Then my mom turned and looked at Jake.

"Wow. You are like a replica of your father when he was in High School. I bet you are having all sorts of luck with the ladies." She said with a smile. Jacob, who was already looking as if 2012 had come early, dropped his face a little more but made a sad smirk that interested me.

"Not so much ma'am." He replied. I put my foot up on the table and continued to look at him. The boy was beginning to interest me. Suddenly they realized I existed.

"Oh right, Billy, Jake, this is my daughter Anna. Anna come say hello." said my mother as any civilized person would say. But I really wanted to drop all these formalities.

"Jesus mother you sound like Mary Poppins." I replied when I stood. Billy laughed and I looked to see what Jacob's reaction was but he simply looked at me.

"She's a wild one. Just like you were back in the day huh Val?" Someone said from behind my mother. He was about average height for man with an average build. He had Brown hair followed by the average brown eyes. He wore a uniform and a badge. The badge read 'Sheriff Swan'. When my mom saw who it was she flipped out and squealed like some idiotic teenager, once again moving all eyes to her.

"Charlie, how-" was all I heard I decided to take my melting vanilla cone outside and finish it. As I looked around the town I began to see that everyone looked the same. Either you were White or you were Native. All the white people had the same hair style and all the Natives had the long flowing hair that most of us do. I sat down on the ice cream parlor stoop and began to lick at my ice cream. I was half way done when I heard the bells on the door jingle. I turned to look behind me when I didn't see anyone walk down the steps.

It was Jacob.

"Your mom is quite the conservationist." He said. I turned and looked back at the street.

"Well what do you expect from a four-three year old stuck thinking they are seventeen? So really strapping young lad like you is having lady troubles?"

"Well when you don't have a dazzling smile, a boyish physique and charm around here you don't tend to get the leading role in the lady's heart.

"Well in Cali, we tend to like our men tall, dark and handsome."

"Hm, so where exactly are you guys going to be staying?" he asked with a smooth expression.

"Wait what? Didn't anyone tell you we're moving in with you? How could you not know my mom and Billy have been making these plans for months?" his smooth expression disappearing. He turned and walked briskly back into the parlor slamming the door shut behind him. I rushed to stand and walked in after him.

Jacob's expression was calm when he walked toward his dad though his posture defiantly showed that he was beyond pissed. This guy just might be some fun to play with. Our parents were now had at least ten people at the table and a couple waitress' that saying something as there were only three other people in the parlor.

"Dad can I talk to outside for a moment?" Jacob asked in a venomous voice but a calm one. Billy nodded his head and Jacob rolled his father outside. I turned to watch the exchange between father and son. Jacob started out big flailing his arms and making huge gestures. When Billy began to talk Jacob shook his head and then met eyes with me. He had beautiful eyes, they were light brown and on his dark russet skin it made him look magnificent, and we held each other's gaze for a few more seconds before he turned to look back at his dad. He shook his head then rolled his dad back inside.

I wonder what exactly was exchanged between my mother's mysterious high school friend and his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Last chapter's song:**

**Playground-Sia**

Chapter Two.

I was sitting my mom's car in front of the ice-cream parlor waiting for my mother. About twenty minutes ago she said that we were going to go see our new "home". She is still sitting at the same booth talking to people. This town was really starting to remind me of a clown car. In the short two hours that we have been in it we have met the butcher to the pastor (he asked my mom to come down after church Sunday).

I was watching her from the window where she was sitting and conversing with one of the waitresses. And for the first time in a long time my mother seemed to be…happy. And I don't know how I felt about that. I mean maybe moving away from Cali wasn't such a bad thing.

Well since my best friend Kelly and I got in that fight the last time we got caught stealing cigarettes we haven't really talked since. And I can't really even remember my last boyfriend. So maybe staying here wouldn't be all that bad.

But, I haven't forgotten about the deal I made with mom. I'll try it out for six months. If I don't like it and we have the money we will move to Seattle. So right now, I can be happy that my mom is having a good time with her old high school friends.

I just wish I had my license so wouldn't have to be stuck here bored out of my mind.

At that moment my mom made eye contact with me. She turned her head and looked around the shop for someone squinting her eyes in the process. When she found who she was looking for she stopped squinting her eyes and motioned for them to come over to her.

It was Jacob. She whispered something in his ear then. They both looked out to where I was and my mom waved at me and Jacob followed suit. I gave a small wave in return. My mom handed Jacob something. She gave him a stern look, he nodded his head then came walking out the door. In seconds he was at the driver's side car door.

When he got the door open I looked up at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he got in. he looked at me for a second with eyes lit up with a new fire of mischief that I didn't see when I first met him.

"First, we are gonna go to the house so you can change. Then we are gonna go pick up my buddies Quil and Embry. Then we are going cliff diving." While he was talking the mischief never left his eyes. He started the car and pulled away from the curb and began to drive to the freeway. About five minutes down the road the curiosity finally killed me.

"What is Cliff diving?" He laughed and looked at me.

"I thought you'd never ask." His eyes darkened with excitement when he said that.

When we pulled up to the house I was shocked. This house was tiny. Sure it was bigger than any other house here on the reservation but Jesus. Where were we all gonna fit. It's not that I didn't like the house it's just that counting up the amount of people to the amount of rooms. It was not figuring out. Even if we did double up.

We walked inside the house and it still was not getting any bigger. There was a small kitchen to the right of the doorway and the living room to the left. Down the hall was the master bedroom and across the hall was the bathroom. Jacob was watching me while I assessed his tiny house. We walked down the hall to the master bedroom.

"You and your mom will sleep in here." He opened the door and I looked inside. The room was bright pink. There was a full size bed pushed up against the wall that had a book case attached to the top. There was a small closet a foot away from the bed by the door, it was painted white and had butterfly stickers on it. On the left hand side was a small dresser with a mirror on it. This had to be a girl's room.

"So," I sat down on the bed. "Where is your room?" He leaned up against the wall and laughed.

"Well this was my room, but now it I will be riding the sofa." I looked around the room.

"Hm. Interesting taste in décor." He laughed again.

"There was a time where I had two ladies staying in this room." I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He chuckled. "Their names were Rachel and Rebecca, my older sisters." I had to laugh at that.

"Aw. So the two lovely ladies moved out and you couldn't afford a decorator." He nodded his head.

"Well, I contacted Mark Brunette, but he said he just couldn't find a place to pencil me in." He said sarcastically.

"Aw. A fellow clean house viewer." I replied.

"Hell yeah! Clean house is da bomb!"

"I know right! Who could get enough of Niecy's charm?" We began to laugh for. And it felt good to laugh. I hadn't _really_ laughed in a long time. After our laughing fit, I stared at him. God he was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. But what was really trippy was that he was staring back. And for a while we just sat there and stared.

But our gazing was cut short when someone came crashing through the front door.

"Jake!" they yelled.

"Back here!" He called not looking away from me. That made me smile.

"So I found the par-"when he came to the door I broke Jake's gaze to look at him and shorter boy following close behind. The taller boy had the same hair cut as the short boy and Jake. To tell the truth all three of them could have brothers. "Well, well, well Jake." Said the tall one. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything." He was defiantly the horn-dog.

Jake turned and looked at him too. "Anna this is Quil. Quil this is Anna." Quil walked into the room and stood in front of me and offered his hand. I grabbed it. He pulled gently on my hand and it lifted me off the bed. He leaned down and kissed the top of my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I looked over at Jake in the distance. He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Then the small one spoke up.

"Don't worry not all the guys around here are like Quil. When he was a baby his mom let him play with toys that had lead paint on them." He walked forward and offered me his hand. I took it without hesitation. He shook my hand with a nice firm handshake. "I'm Embry." He said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you Embry, I'm Anna." I looked over to Jacob and he was smiling at Quil who had his arms crossed and was frowning. Then I looked back at Embry and smiled.

"Are You People insane?" I asked as I looked over the side of a cliff in only my bikini. "That has to be at least a fifty foot drop." I tuned to look back at them.

"Na. About thirty." Said Embry as he took his shirt off.

"You're not afraid of heights are you Anna?" Asked Jake innocently as he took his shirt off as well. I looked over the edge of the cliff.

"No." I didn't notice Jake and Quil walking towards me slowly as I watched the water splash against the rocks at the bottom. As I watched I got a shiver as the warm summer breeze brushed against my skin.

"Well, that's good." Jake said, his voice sounding more suspicious so I looked at him.

"And why is that." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"'Cause we don't want to have to hear you screaming in our ears!" Quil said as he and Jake began to charge after me. I began to scream and ran toward a tree. Jake Yelled and chased after me, I gave out a small squeak. When I reached the tree I ran behind it and looked around the side to see if anyone was following me. Then someone grabbed me from behind. It was Embry. I screamed and wiggled free from his grasp, then began running again.

I got to a bush and hid behind it. I looked up to see if anyone had caught onto my trail yet and saw Jake and Embry looking behind some of the trees. I snuck out from behind the bush and ran like hell to another tree. At that moment Jake looked up and saw me. He smiled.

"Guys there she is!" I began to run. And they started after me. After awhile I ran out of breath so I resorted to combat. I crouched down low and balled my fits ready for my first opponent. Jake and Embry stopped when they saw my stance and got into battle stance as well. While Embry was getting ready I saw his eyes flash behind me for a second then back to me.

I turned and looked behind me. There was no one there. But, it was a trap. Jake and Embry came running towards me and grabbed me from each end. Embry grabbed my arms Jake grabbed my feet. They began to carry me back to the cliff. I started to thrash, trying to free myself. As we got closer to the cliff I began to scream.

"Oh god! Guys put me down!" I yelled at them.

"Hey! Did you hear that guys? She said to put her down!" said Quil, popping out of nowhere.

"Yeah," Embry laughed. "She did."

"Well, we should do what the lady commands, Em." Jake said and Embry nodded in agreement. They began to swing me and I started to wiggle even more.

"STOP!" I looked over the edge of the cliff. That wasn't a good idea. "OH SHIT!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

They let go of me and threw me over the cliff and into the water. It felt like I was falling forever and I let out a scream of exhilaration. It was incredible the feeling of falling. You can't help but be sacred even though you know you aren't gonna die like in my case.

When I was finally done falling I hit the water. The water wasn't warm like the water in Cali, but it sure as hell didn't feel bad. I went under and swam to the surface. When I got there I looked up at the top of the cliff. The boys were looking down at me.

"Well come on you pussies!"

We are sitting on the beach now roasting hot dogs; I don't know how Jake got this fire started but he did and it feels great. What felt even better was that today I felt like I actually had fun today. Not that joy riding isn't fun. But, I had legal fun. And the last time I had legal fun I was twelve.

We sat around on the beach and bull shited with each other. We teased Quil about how many hot dogs he ate and Jake for looking like he was using juice. I never really got to that, whenever I teased my "friends" before they weren't my friends anymore in a hot minute.

I was lying up against a log looking up at the sky.

"What are the stars?" Embry looked towards me then up at the sky.

"Didn't you listen to Pumba? Their balls of gas." I looked over to him.

"But, how do we know that for certain? I mean maybe we were lied to." I sat up and faced him. "Maybe when the astronauts went up there they found out that we have just been some science project all along. That the stars and the sun are just light bulbs."

"Who is conducting the experiment?" asked Jake.

"I don't know. Maybe aliens." I said looking at him.

"Na." said Quil sitting up now. I looked over at him. "If anyone is experimenting on humans up there." He leaned in my face. "It's vampires." I smiled and looked over at Jake. But, he didn't seem to take this as a joke like I did. His expression was cold and hard.

"That's enough Quil." Was all he said then he looked up at the stars and that was the end of the discussion.

Then out of the blue a wolf began to howl. "Wow! Did you guys hear that? It sounded so close to us!" I looked over in excitement at Embry. But he had a serious look on his face and directed his gaze to Quil who was looking at Jake. Jake averted his gaze from the stars to my face and smiled.

"Come red riding hood. We better get you home before the big bad wolf comes out and gets you." He said as he got up from where he sat on the ground.

**A/N: Song. Cousins-Vampire Weekend.**


End file.
